A Journey To Happiness
by fangirlingtomboy
Summary: A story set after the series 4 finale about what might have happened with Lucien and Jean
**This is my first fic...ever and because I still haven't recovered from the series 4 finale I thought why not do a fic :) It's an AU from how the 4** **th** **series ended. If you want lots of fluff then this has lots.**

 **I don't own these characters; I am merely borrowing them for my pleasure.**

XXXXXXXX

After everything that had happened these past months, it was finally happening: they were getting married. Finally. Thinking back to everything that they had gone through to get to this point, it had made them stronger and showed what they already knew; they were meant to be.

They had decided that as soon as the divorce came through they didn't want to wait any longer, they wanted to be husband and wife in every sense of the word. Despite what the locals thought about their relationship and them 'living in sin' in their words, they didn't care what people thought. Though people many times mistaken them as a married couple, they now had a chance at everlasting happiness. Jean looked at her engagement ring and smiled, it was a beautiful ring and the fact that it was Lucien's mothers ring made it even more special.

It was the morning of the wedding, Jean had not felt this excited and nervous in a long time it was the same feeling that Christopher gave her or perhaps maybe more. They had waited for this day for a long time daring to hope it would ever arrive after the heartache and drama of the last few months. She never once doubted his love for her throughout, Jean thought back to the day they finally got engaged.

*FLASHBACK*

Lucien had never felt so nervous, though this was the second time of trying to ask the question he had long to ask her, it didn't make him any less nervous. After everything she still loved him, he was worried that she would say to him that she couldn't do this anymore and would go back to Adelaide, he thanked god that she didn't leave him - he knew he would be lost without her if she did leave.

"Jean... There's something I need to ask you"

He sees her smile, god he loved her smile, He smiled back knowing he was doing the right thing.

"Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he asked

Jean smiled with tears in her eyes "Yes, I'll marry you"

She kissed him with as much passion as the kiss before he asked the question she had been longing to hear, Lucien pulled her into his embrace never wanting to let her go. As their embrace came to an end, he looked into her eyes "I love you Jean" Lucien said "I love you too" Jean replied.

Lucien sighed "I know that we will have to wait a while for the divorce to come through but I couldn't bare not asking you" Jean smiled "After everything that has happened I'm just glad we can be together" she said. "How about a drink to celebrate" Lucien said. They headed inside.

Everything was finally falling into place. As days and weeks went by, they decided to keep their engagement to themselves until the divorce came through, things were still the same but they were happier. Though Charlie was beginning to think something had happened though he never said.

In the evenings, Lucien and Jean would cuddle up on the sofa talking about what the future would hold, Jean would wear her engagement ring looking forward to the time she could wear it openly.

Months after their engagement, they had received the news they had long to hear, they were free to marry. Lucien couldn't wait for the day he could call Jean his wife and have her by his side for the rest of his life. Lucien put the engagement ring on her finger and kissed her hand. Jean smiled and pressed her lips to his. "Mrs Jean Blake has a nice ring to it" Jean giggled, Lucien loved hearing her giggle. "I think that is going to take some time to get use too" – she honestly couldn't wait to hear people calling her Mrs Blake.

Over the next few days, they told their closest friends and family. Lawson said it was "about bloody time" which made Lucien smile. Charlie and Alice expressed their happiness for them and congratulated them. Jean phoned Christopher and Jack and told them the news; they were happy for her though Jack was still weary of Lucien but hearing how happy his mum was, had settled some of his doubts. They sent a letter to Mattie to tell her their news and sent some money to pay for a flight here wanting her to be here for their special day, she was like their surrogate daughter and often the voice of reason.

They decided they wanted a small wedding with just friends and family with a small party at home after the ceremony. They had booked the registrar to perform the wedding at home in their garden for October 25th, just over a month away. What would be better than to have the wedding at the place it all began? In just over a month they would become Dr and Mrs Blake.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

In the present moment, Jean smiled at the memory, in just in a matter of hours she would become Lucien's wife and that made her extremely happy. Just down the corridor, Lucien was getting ready. He was thinking about how soon he and Jean would be husband and wife, he smiled at the thought. They were finally going to get the happy ending they deserved.

Lucien was wearing his best suit, his grey ensemble with a blue tie. He remembered how Jean often commented how handsome he looked in it. Jack and Christopher had come from Adelaide and were sitting in the living room. When they arrived a couple of days ago they saw just how happy their mum was with Lucien, they hadn't seen her smile and laugh like that for a long time and that was because of Lucien, no matter what they thought of Lucien they knew he made her happy and that was what mattered.

Mattie had come all the way from London and was staying there for a couple of weeks wanting to catch up on all the goings on in Ballarat; she didn't want to miss this wonderful day. She was so happy to hear their news; she'd witness their burgeoning romance and was glad to hear that they were happy. She had missed being here though she loved her work in London and at St Bart's but nothing felt better than being at home.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" said Lucien

He opened the door and there was Lawson, Matthew was going to be the best man. He brought a bottle of whisky "I thought you might want a bit of Dutch courage" he said. Lucien smiled "good idea"

A few minutes later Alice arrived, Charlie greeted her. - "Is everything ready?" said Alice

"I think so, just waiting for the bride. The doc is starting to wear a hole in the carpet the amount of times he's paced up and down" said Charlie.

Alice smiled "I'll go and see the bride, I'll just tell Lucien I'm here" she said

"He's in the living room with the boss and Jean's sons"

Alice made her way to the living room and gave Lucien her wedding gift. - "Thank you, though you didn't need to"

Alice introduced herself to Jack and Christopher

"I think I'll go and see how the bride is" she said

"Alice, would you be able to give this to Jean for me" Lucien asked, as he reached into his suit pocket for the gift "it's just a little something for the bride."

"Of course" Alice left the leaving room and made her way to Jean's room where she was getting ready.

Alice knocked on the door and opened it "Only me... wow jean you look beautiful"

Jean smiled "thank you"

"Lucien wanted me to give you this" Alice handed her the gift

Jean smiled "He's already spoiling me" she unwrapped the present and opened the box and gasped "it's beautiful" she said

It reminded her of the time he had given her that beautiful pale blue broach for her birthday. Mattie looked at the necklace; it was a gold necklace with a diamond in the middle. "It's gorgeous" said Mattie

Jean took the necklace out of its box "would you mind putting this on for me Mattie?" Mattie put the necklace on.

"You look beautiful Jean, Lucien is going to love it" said Mattie

"I hope so, how is he holding up?" Jean asked Alice

"Charlie said that he's nervous, he was pacing up and down. He's now enjoying a drink with the boys" Alice said

Jean smiled "I think I'd better put him out of his misery"

The registrar had arrived and was in the garden waiting. "I'll go and make sure everything is ready and everyone is in their places" said Alice. She left the room.

Lucien and Matthew made their way to the garden

"You nervous?" asked Lawson

"I'm excited more than anything, I'm finally marrying the woman I love" Lucien said with pride

"It's been a long time coming" said Lawson

Lucien smiled.

People were taking their seats; Agnes Clasby was here so were Rose and Frank.

Back in the house, Jean made her way down the stairs

"Here comes the bride" called Mattie

Jack and Christopher appeared at the bottom of the stairs "you look beautiful mum" said Christopher

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" asked Jack

"I have never been so sure of anything" Jean replied so defiantly

Jean smiled, her wedding dress was handmade, she had spent the last few months making it and trying to make sure Lucien didn't see it, she wanted it to be a surprise and see the look on his face when he saw her. The dress was ivory and had a flowery pattern with a hint of gold down it and it had an embroiled pattern on the sleeves. The flowers in the bouquet had foxgloves and lilies that she had handpicked from the garden. Jean put her arms in Jack and Christopher's and they made their way to the garden.

The registrar noticed them "Will you please be upstanding for the bride"

Jean was lead down the aisle by Jack and Christopher. She smiled upon seeing Lucien, he saw her and watched her in awe she looked absolutely beautiful. He had never seen anything more beautiful than how Jean did now.

He looked at her like she was his whole world and she was, after all the heartache he had had in his life, upon returning home, this woman had given his life meaning again, she didn't know it but she saved him. Jean reached to where Lucien was standing, as Jack took his place,

Christopher placed his mother's hand in Lucien's "look after her" Christopher said

"I will" Lucien replied

Jean smiled at Lucien; he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"You look beautiful" Lucien said, Jean smiled with tears in her eyes

"You look very handsome" Jean said. Lucien smiled - the smile that was only for her.

The ceremony soon began; Charlie and Mattie were watching on thinking that there were no other people who were meant to be together than Jean and Lucien. They had watched their relationship develop at close proximity, Mattie a little longer than Charlie had but both saw how close they were together, they were so glad that they had reached this point in their lives.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of this man and this woman"

Lucien and Jean looked at each other and smiled

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given to one another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly- it means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Lucien and Jean make a commitment together to face their disappointments- embrace their dreams – realize their hopes and accept each other's failures. Lucien and Jean will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding, openness and sensitivity to each other"

As the ceremony proceeded, it came to the vows.

"I Lucien Radcliffe Blake take you Jean Beazley to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse; for richer for poorer' in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part"

"I Jean Beazley take you Lucien Radcliffe Blake to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better for worse; for richer for poorer' in sickness and in health; to love and to cherish from this day forward until death do us part"

Mattie smiled watching the ceremony in front of her, seeing two people who she classed as surrogate parents finally getting the happiness they deserved.

"Lucien, in placing this ring on Jean's finger; repeat after me. Jean, I give you this ring as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity and with this ring I thee wed"

Lucien repeated these words with love and smiled as he placed the ring on her finger next to where her engagement ring sat.

"Jean in placing this ring on Lucien's finger; repeat after me. Lucien, I give you this ring as a pledge of my love and as a symbol of our unity and with this ring I thee wed"

Jean slipped the ring on his finger and she smiled up at him with tears in her eyes.

"By the power vested in me and by the state of Victoria. I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon this earth. You may now kiss the bride"

It had finally happened, they were husband and wife. Lucien grinned as Jean put her hand on his cheek and pulled his face towards her and pressed her lips to his, Lucien wrapped his arms around her. Whilst they were in this embrace, their friends and family around them clapped and cheered.

Lucien and Jean slowly pulled apart and rested their foreheads together "Hello Mrs Blake" Lucien said with a grin that looked like he was about to burst with happiness. Jean smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, their friends and family gathered around them to give them their congratulations to the happy couple.

They made their way into the house to let the festivities begin and they soon began to mingle with their friends and family with a glass of champagne which Cec had brought over.

Lucien couldn't imagine being this happy as he was at this moment, Jean was his wife and at this moment it was all surreal. He couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with her, it was the little things he was looking forward to, being able to show her how much he loved her and waking up next to her every morning.

Jean was talking to Mattie thanking her for coming all this way to be with them on their special day. "So Blake, you're a married man" Lucien turned round to see who it was, it was his colleague and best friend. Lucien grinned "I am a very happy married man" he said.

"So where are you going on your honeymoon" asked Lawson

"We are just having a couple of days away and then at a later date have a proper honeymoon maybe take Jean to see the sights of Europe" Lucien replied

Frank came over to congratulate his friend and shook his hand "I hope you'll both be very happy together" he said.

Lucien looked over to Jean who was talking with Mattie and Alice and smiled "we certainly will be"

It was time for the speeches. Lawson as the best man told some stories of Lucien as a boy which made Jean laugh "I'm sure Blake senior would be happy to see how happy his son is and that his housekeeper is the one to make him happy" Lucien and Jean smiled. It was Christopher's turn at giving a speech "When mum told me and Jack that her and Lucien were getting married, Both Jack and I were happy that she was getting the happiness she deserved, When I came to see her in her play, I could see how happy being in Ballarat and being it the house she was but more importantly I could see how at home she felt with Lucien. When mum came to Adelaide and I saw that Lucien had come too, I saw how happy he made her and how much he loved her, there was a side to her I hadn't seen to her since dad had died, she looked happy and care free, Lucien seems to have gained a fan in Amelia Jean" Lucien smiled and squeezed Jean's hand "I hope they have many happy years together, welcome to the family Lucien" Christopher shook Lucien's hand "To Mr and Mrs Blake" everyone raised their glasses "To Mr and Mrs Blake" everyone chorused

I was time for Lucien's speech "when I first arrived back in Ballarat, it didn't feel like it once did, I was a broken man when I returned and it took a wonderful person to piece me back together again and that was Jean, She was and is everything I need and more, she made me see Ballarat wasn't home but she was, when I'm with her everything is perfect, she keeps me grounded and listens to all my problems and all my nonsense and sorts out everything. She's that person I can't imagine being without, she's my better half, my soul mate, the love of my life and now my wife and I can't was to spend the rest of our lives together. I thank god everyday that she came into my life. The love I have for jean is stronger than anything else I've felt for anyone, there is nothing I wouldn't do for her. Thank you Jean for being my partner, for standing by me through the good and bad but most of all thank you for loving me" Jean had tears in her eyes.

"To Jean"

"To Jean" everyone chorused

Lucien wiped the tears from her eyes and pressed his lips to hers "I love you" said Jean "I love you too"

XXXXXX

As the celebrations were coming to an end, the bride and groom were getting ready to spend a few days away. Lucien surprised Jean with the news that they were going away to Melbourne for a couple of nights. Jean said she would have been happy to stay at home and that she worried about his patients, he replied that he had a locum sorted.

Jean hugged him "Thank you"

Lucien smiled "I should be thanking you" he said

"Why?" Jean asked

"For agreeing to be my wife" Lucien answered

Jean smiled and kissed him "I should be thanking you for my necklace, its beautiful"

"Mrs Jean Blake has a ring to it" Lucien said

Jean smiled and sighed "it does, I can't believe it's happened, we are husband and wife and I haven't felt this happy in a long time"

"I am so lucky to call you my wife; you've made me so happy"

"And you have me"

Lucien wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck; Jean looked down at their joined hands and smiled. "I think we should start saying goodbye our guests" Lucien kissed her and they made their way back to their guests.

As Jean was saying goodbye to everyone, Lucien was packing the car and making sure they had everything. They thanked their friends and family for joining them on their special day and said their goodbyes. As they were leaving the driveway, they were being waved off. Lucien looked over at his wife and smiled as she turned to him, he kissed her left hand where her rings were, Jean smiled back. This woman had no idea that today she had made him complete, he couldn't wait to see what life had in store for them, he knew that no matter what life threw at them that with Jean by his side that they could get through anything.

THE END!


End file.
